


Not Today

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re gonna die some day, but not today, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

Blood was everywhere. Youkai blood, human blood … Sanzo’s blood.

Afraid to move him, Goku waited for Hakkai. He curled next to Sanzo, resting his head on Sanzo’s chest to listen to a weak but steady heartbeat.

“Don’t leave me, Sanzo,” he pleaded, brushing matted hair away from a bruised forehead. “I know you’re gonna die some day, but not today, okay?”

No reply.

“I love you,” Goku whispered over Sanzo’s heart. “Don’t leave me til you’re real old.”

“Baka.” A fist landed weakly on his head.

Tears of relief soaked into pebbled silk. Sanzo was going to be okay.


End file.
